Sayaka Igarashi
Sayaka Igarashi 'is a supporting character in ''Kakegurui. She is the'' secretary of the Student Council and the assistant of Kirari Momobami. Design Sayaka is a girl of average height with long dark violet hair that has bangs swept to the left and styled into a side ponytail tied with white ribbon, empty dark violet eyes and light pink lipstick. She wears the Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform: a red blazer with black trim lining the cuffs and collar, a white button up dress shirt, a dark pleated skirt that is slightly longer which stops above her knees (than the other female students), a black string tie, black socks that go below the knee and brown loafers with black soles. Personality Sayaka is an intelligent and serious girl, who deeply cares about the school and Student Council. She is also endlessly loyal to the Student Council President and Sayaka is willing to do anything for her. She states, that Kirari is her one true love and she does anything for her. While she seems to be a reserved and calm, her subduing of a violent student, Jun Kiwatari, and telling him what he now owes in the debt recollection game shows that she's every bit as terrifying as the rest of the Student Council. She's also somewhat jealous of Yumeko Jabami for capturing Kirari's interest and views her as a plague. Profile ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler During the events of the first Season, Sayaka was explaining and managing the debt-swap game. She then observed the game between Yumeko Jabami, Mary Saotome, Nanami Tsubomi & Jun Kiwatari, specifically because the president wanted to learn more about Yumeko. Sayaka was impressed by them playing. When Jun wanted to attack Yumeko, she tasered him. After Kirari left for a family meeting, she was distraught. She was shocked to learn, that Kirari slipped in as the vice president. She also watched the Tarot card game, hoping for Kirari to win, relieved it ended in a tie. ''Kakegurui XX'' Sayaka didn't take a liking to the presidential election, especially with the Momobami Clan being present too. She feared, that Kirari Momobami would lose her position and had to leave the school. She tries to call out Kirari, but couldn't change her mind. During the gambles, she stands next to her, threatening others that get to close, like Horo Jomaru with a taser. She is later seen telling Kirari, that Terano has already acquired 168 votes. She offers Kirari to eliminate every threat to her. But Kirari denies and enjoys the thrilling situation and wants to see more from Yumeko. This somewhat breaks Sayaka's heart and she feels jealous of Yumeko. So she calls her out as a pestilence during the life broadcast and challenges her to a game of life and death. Kirari is excited by this and suggests the Tower of Doors. If Sayaka loses she will not only die, but also be a stranger to Kirari. This would be the worst nightmare of her and means she bet everything. Sayaka is determined to beat Yumeko. They have to solve the riddles in order to traverse through the tower. Sayaka quickly figures out the first solution and advances one floor deeper. She is at the first floor wuicker than Yumeko. She is determined and gets up in the perfect time. But Yumeko is already there, because she figured out how the tower worked. This meant Sayaka lost and had to jump. She was absolutely crushed. She chose one of the outer doors and subconsciously took the one, whose answer is 5. She noted her love for Kirari one last time and jumped. She accepted her death, but Kirari jumped after hear. Sayaka was terrified, thinkin Kirari will die. But they landed on a safety mat. Kirari laughed and then proceeded to tell Sayaka, that she loves her too, exactly because they are total opposites. Trivia * The name '''Sayaka means "pureness" and "flowers" respectively. * Sayaka's surname Igarashi means "fifty storms". * The game Sayaka played against Yumeko Jabami, the Tower of Doors, plays out during the election in the anime. ** In the manga, that game was played in place of the Tarot cards. Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Student Council